


Коллекционер

by whisky_soda



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Fandom Kombat 2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Коллекционер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat 2014

Пухлая папка с делом Коллекционера шлепается на руки Кенту. Он вздрагивает. На экране монитора отпечатывается сиротливая строчка из бессвязного набора букв — единственная надпись в отчете, который следовало сдать еще утром. Эмерсон поднимает голову — и успевает увидеть, как Манселл подмигивает ему, ухмыляясь, и тут же натягивает страдальческую маску. У Финли в руках — тонкая папка с парой фотографий и отчетов: новое дело. Под Рождество лондонское дно словно сходит с ума: мелкие воришки, маньяки, сутенеры, бандитские группировки и просто отчаявшиеся выползают из своих нор, порождая беспорядок в документах, круглосуточные дежурства с оплаченными часами переработки вкупе с выкачанным из помещений кислородом. На каждом в отделе висит по несколько дел. На Кенте — отчеты, цена проигранного пари с Манселлом.

Эмерсон вздыхает, оттягивает пальцем ворот — в его углу душно и пыльно. А вот Меган мучается с простудой — кондиционер установлен как раз напротив нее — и наслаждается всеобщей заботой. Этим утром шеф оставил на ее столе баночку с тигровым бальзамом и коробку носовых платков. Целую минуту Кент мечтает простудиться. Быстрый взгляд — Чандлер неподвижной статуей в безукоризненной чистой рубашке, сцепив в замок пальцы, сидит над документами. По кабинету, жестикулируя и что-то доказывая, расхаживает Майлз. Эмерсон может только предполагать, что разговор идет об очередном убийстве: слова тонут в жужжании кондиционера, щелчках лампы, перестукивании клавиш и ровном гомоне человеческих голосов с резкими, бьющими по ушам, нотами смеха. Сержант уже давно скинул пиджак и только из уважения к шефу оставил галстук. Быть может, рассказывает о буднях многодетного отца. Кент поджимает губы и опускает ресницы ровно за секунду до того, как встретиться глазами с Чандлером. По крайней мере, Эмерсон так думает. Он представляет, каково это: чувствовать тяжелый взгляд шефа, все еще пребывающего в мыслях о деле. И жалеет, что убрал все зеркальные предметы со своего стола — так бы он смог незаметно наблюдать. Но Финли назвал его новой Равенной. 

Кент открывает папку, перебирает листы и вновь рассматривает фотографии. В затылке от мыслей приятно покалывает.  
О существовании Коллекционера — этим нелепым прозвищем Майкла Страйтса наградили журналисты — они узнали неделю назад. Ровно в тот день, когда в одном из магазинчиков Ист-Энда девушка восемнадцати лет устроила погром. Хозяин оказался не промах: скрутил девицу и оставил под прилавком дожидаться полиции. И все это могло оказаться обычным хулиганством взбунтовавшегося подростка, если бы не… Хлоя Филлиан, пропавшая без вести тринадцать лет назад и признанная умершей пять лет спустя, капризно кривила губы на фото в отчете. Хлоя Филлиан, поздний ребенок в семье, похищенный из детской кроватки сводным братом и не оставивший за собой ни единой хлебной крошки.  
Она долго отказывалась разговаривать с полицией, требуя, чтобы ее вернули домой. А потом Кент случайно оказался в комнате для дачи показаний. «У меня никого, кроме него, не было. Только он. Всегда он, — отвечая на вопрос Майлза, она почему-то смотрела на Кента. Наклонилась над столом, чтобы лучше было заметно ее декольте, и растягивая слова, округляя искусанные губы, шепотом продолжила: — Учитель, друг, отец, любовник. Весь мир. Вы думаете, я дам вам его разрушить?». Потом были вопросы, уговоры и ежедневное посещение психолога. После скандала в прессе — «Полиция арестовала жертву!» — Хлою поместили в больницу на обследование.  
На следующий день к ней пришел Майкл Страйтс. Кент нашел его в коридоре, нежно качающим Хлою в объятиях. Он баюкал ее, словно того самого пятилетнего ребенка, которого когда-то похитил. Гладил по голове, что-то шептал, аккуратно стирая текущую с губ кровь. «Разлука подобна смерти, так какая разница? — спросил он застывшего Эмерсона. — Вы же понимаете. Она позволила». Майкл Страйтс пережил Хлою Филлиан, свою жертву, на один день. На посмертной фотографии он улыбался. Газетчики упивались историей Коллекции с единственным экспонатом для поклонения, шеф получил выговор и головную боль до следующей кипы дел. Кент думает, что Чандлеру — и ему нравится произносить про себя его имя, словно самый большой секрет — определенно снятся кошмары.

Кент пролистывает дело до конца. Страйтс сказал, что бунт Хлои был вызван их ссорой. Маленькая бытовая неурядица, помноженная на гормоны, которая разрушила один счастливый мир. Эмерсон достает страницы из записной книжки похитителя: «Я поклоняюсь ей. Я обожаю ее. И единственное желание в моей жизни — сохранить ее, запечатать в янтаре. Каждый год отдается во мне болью и радостью от того, что я теряю и обретаю ее… чтобы потерять». Безнадежно, думает Кент. Он складывает пальцы в замок и опирается о ладони подбородком. Какой смысл в запечатывании, если бабочка давно вырвалась из своего кокона. Если вся прелесть в том, что она всегда возвращается, что не может не вернуться. Он смотрит на Чандлера, потирающего виски. Майлз уже сидит напротив него. Возможно, они молчат. В будущем отчете по-прежнему случайно набранные буквы. Кент аккуратно складывает пополам исписанные крупным почерком листы и прячет их в свой ежедневник. Возможно, ему есть, чему поучиться.


End file.
